Meeting You
by VongolaXII
Summary: They met each other on the bus. And fell in love right away. But of course, one was always in denial. AU Fonxbad!27 for Aspira-Silver Skylark


**Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue**

* * *

**A/N: For Aspira-Silver Skylark; the friend who introduced me here. :)) Although I am aware this is another new story I'm doing -_- But since I promised Silvy this, then I might as well as finish it. So this is yaoi, slow, cute and hot. You don't like it? Aw, click the back button. You entered the wrong den. **

**Not beta'ed just like all of my crappy stories. So you get the point. No beta equals to crappy story.**

**[Edited on 11 February 2013]**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Reborn asked the boy for the very last time, just in case he wants to change his mind. The Chinese boy smiled. Then he shook his head gently. Reborn sighed. When Fon had made his decision, he will never go back. If he ever did, that was not the Fon Reborn knew.

"Alright then, take care." He said. Fon arched an eyebrow.

"I forgot how caring you were, Reborn," the raven grinned. Reborn clicked his tongue.

"If you're going to spit anymore nonsense, I'll surely cut your tongue." The man said, earning a chuckle from the other boy. "Your bus is here. Just go. And hey, remember to mail me every week. I want to know how you're doing. If you died halfway, make sure you send a mail before you did."

Fon laughed at that. Reborn smirked.

"I'm just going to college, Reborn. It's no big deal!" Fon said, still half laughing. "But sure, if I ever did die, I'll send a mail before that."

After a few more jokes and laughs, the siblings waved each other goodbye. Reborn lowered his hands when the bus which was taking Fon to Italy faded away from his sight. Then he turned around and walked back into the house.

* * *

Fon picked the seat which was beside the window. He liked it when the wind blew gently, messing up his hair. He loved the scent of the Mother Nature. He closed his eyes, enjoying the wind which slowly caressed his cheeks.

"Um, excuse me…?"

The soft voice snapped Fon out of his 'enjoyment'. He turned and froze. A brunet, almost as high as his shoulders was standing there, hugging a bag. Fon felt a thump in his heart. The boy was too beautiful. They stared for a while before the brunet started fidgeting.

"Is the seat beside you empty?" the boy asked softly. Fon nodded and smiled at the boy. The brunet smiled back and sat down awkwardly. He also made sure that there was a huge distance between them—his butt was almost half floating in the air.

Fon looked amused. "You don't need to be _that_ afraid of me, you know? I don't bite." Fon smiled. The brunet pursed his lips in embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's just that I…I'm just scared."

"Why?"

Fon noticed the boy's hand shaking. Fear flashed through those big caramel eyes. Then the boy stood up suddenly, startling Fon. "Sorry, if you're uneasy with my attitude, I could just find another seat—"

"No it's okay. Just sit down." Fon said, his eyes searching the brunet's. The boy hesitated before sitting back down. All through the journey, they were silent. Only the sound of the rumbling engine could be heard. The bus was also almost empty with people getting down at each station.

Fon was a little weird when the brunet was still sitting on the bus. "Don't you need to go down?" he asked suddenly. After an hour of not talking, he started a conversation again. The brunet looked at him before answering.

"I'm going to Vongola College." He said. Fon felt as if he was talking to a hamster. Why? Because the brunet was talking to soft, and he kind of feels frustrated. But cuteness wins over frustration.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you…" he said politely.

"I'm going to Vongola College." The brunet said it louder this time. Fon's eyes widened slightly. So they were going to the same college after all. A smile crept on his face.

"Me too." He said before lying back on the seat again. The brunet nodded, and continues staring forward. Fon was itching to ask the boy about his name but he was sure he had the chance, for they studied in the same college.

Finally, the bus pulled over a building and the both of them got down—yep, only the two of them. It was the middle of the year, anyway.

* * *

"Welcome to Vongola College," A blonde man smiled at Fon. The brunet was gone as soon as they entered the building. Fon decided to search for him later. "You must be Fon, Reborn's brother?"

"You know my brother?" Fon asked.

Giotto nodded. "Of course, he was the top student here a few years ago." He smiled. Fon smiled back. So his brother was this popular. His new goal this year: Beating Reborn's record.

After talking and signing papers, Giotto gave Fon a paper with the names of his roommate. "Have fun." The blonde man said, flashing Fon another warm smile. The Chinese boy nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you, I'm sure I will. Excuse me, I will be returning to my dorm now."

Giotto chuckled. "Please, don't be so formal with me!" he said, and then complaining on how awkward it was. Fon smiled. He was starting to get comfortable with Giotto.

* * *

The boy walked through the halls, searching for his dorm. He met one of the students who kindly points the way to him. After thanking him, he continued and reached his room. He unlocked the door and gasped at the content. The room was beyond his imagination.

The walls were painted with lime green and a few streaks of white lines cut through the wall. There were two single beds, one on the left and another on the right, pressing on the walls. Fon walked in and placed his bags on the bed. He chooses the left side, near the window.

He checked his timetables and saw that his classes will only start tomorrow.

_I guess I'll have plenty of time for myself then,_ he thought, joy plastered on his face. He lied down on the bed, his plait hanging over the bed. Fon loved that plait and no one will cut it or face the risk of getting kicked.

He closed his eyes and was going to sleep when the door clicked open. He sat up and the both of them froze.

"…T-This is room 008 right?" the boy asked. Fon nodded.

"I can't believe we're in the same room…" Fon said, shocked. It was the brunet on the bus! The two of them stared at each other. Then the brunet closed the door slowly. "…Hi, I'm Fon." He said suddenly. The boy looked up.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." He replied then went back to unpacking his bag. Fon arched an eyebrow. Before he could say anything, Tsuna started talking again. "I can't believe Dad would place me with you. I've already told him I want a single room!"

Fon was genuinely surprised by the boy's words. Where was the shy boy just now? Before he could stop himself, he asks, "Why are you so different from just now?"

Tsuna turned and stared at Fon before standing up and paced towards the other boy. He wore a smirk that Fon will never forget. Tsuna climbed on the bed, making his way towards Fon's face. He inched his face nearer, smirking. His hot breath made Fon stunned.

"Have you ever heard of…a devil in an angel's suit?" Tsuna whispered, his fingers playing with Fon's hair. The Chinese boy tensed. A few tingling sensation had made their way through his veins. His eyes close a little. He was expecting Tsuna to kiss him.

Suddenly, the brunet pulled away and chortled.

Fon opened his eyes, surprised. He looked baffled when Tsuna laughed. Those laughs were mocking laughs but to Fon, it sounded…melodious.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Tsuna was still giggling as he removed himself from Fon. Fon sat up in Indian style, staring at the brunet who had already return to his own bed. To be honest, he was quite disappointed when Tsuna pulled away just now.

None of his family members except Reborn knew about his sexual orientation. He had develop a kind of like towards the same gender when he was ten. Though, he had never done it with anyone. Growing up in a homophobic family, he had no choice but to date the girls his parents like. But the girls were too clingy and soon, Fon found himself running away from home because he couldn't stand the pressure his parents were putting on him.

Reborn—his brother who also left home because of the same reason—offered him a place to stay. There, the man took care of Fon until he was in high school. Then Fon said he wanted to go to college. Reborn hesitated before allowing. He even offered to pay the expenses. Fon promised he would pay them back.

"You should've seen your face." Tsuna grinned. "You thought I was going to kiss you? In your dreams, but I guess that's impossible too."

"You sure have a smart mouth, huh Tsuna?"

"Living in this society, do you expect me to be the typical stereotype kiddo who stays at home, crying because someone just asked him to say 'damn'?" Tsuna replied. He was hanging his clothes in the shared wardrobe now. "Hey, this will be my wardrobe, if you're okay with it. Or if you want to hang your clothes, use the left side."

Fon nodded. It was hard to believe that Tsuna was the boy he just met on the bus. The Tsuna he met just now was shy, beautiful and cute. But this Tsuna…Fon shook his head. This Tsuna is just bad and hot. That made Fon smirked. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows at Fon.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing, just carry on and ignore me." Fon smiled.

"That was what I'm planning to do." Tsuna said out loud. Fon blinked. He wondered how long he could stand living in the same room with Tsuna.

* * *

The next morning, Fon was introduced to his class. Unfortunately, or vice-versa, he had almost half of the classes with Tsuna much to the brunet's displeasure. Later, Fon found out in lunch that Tsuna was the school's bad boy.

The boy smoked, threatened and played with people's heart. So far, he had made a record of changing partners ten times this month. Oh, did I mention that the Vongola College was a college for boys only? Yep, Tsuna was gay. He slept with boys. Everyone knew that.

Including his father, Giotto Sawada, the school's principal.

Fon choked on the name. So Tsuna was the son of Giotto. But their personalities are so different! A boy handed a bottle of mineral water to Fon. The boy smiled in gratitude. So far, the students were nice and some of them even invited Fon to join them at their table.

The boy could see Tsuna from his table. The boy was sitting on a table in the middle with two boys. One of them was a silver hair and the other was black haired. And they two seem to be bickering at each other whereas Tsuna just enjoyed his lunch, ignoring them.

"That's Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi," a boy named Colonello said. Fon turned his head towards the blonde. "They're Tsunayoshi's minion…that's what I've heard. Gokudera is the silver haired. He's rude and short tempered. Takeshi is different. He's calm and carefree, well, look at them and you'll know."

Fon turns his attention towards the table again. Colonello was right. Yamamoto was still grinning while Gokudera was already threatening to kill him.

* * *

At dinner, the students were asked to gather in the special dining room. It was different from the cafeteria. This dining room is only used during dinner. This is because the cafeteria workers don't work at night. The specially hired cooks will cook the food for dinner.

Fon was sitting with Colonello and two more of his friends—the creepy Verde and the loud Skull. They sat on the long table, waiting for the cook to serve their food. After five minutes, the food was served to the student. Each of them got a set which consists of salad, rice, curry chicken, miso soup and ice lemon juice.

Fon felt someone pulling their chair beside him and he looked up.

Tsuna was casually sitting down. Gokudera and Yamamoto sat beside Tsuna. Fon blinked, and then returned to his food. Suddenly, Tsuna scooped up the salad and placed them together with Fon's. The Chinese boy looked at the brunet weirdly. Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"I don't like salad," he said quietly and Fon felt as if he was talking to the boy on the bus once again. "So do me a favour and eat it for me."

"Why give it to me? Where did you dispose them usually?" Fon asked.

"I threw them away." Tsuna's short answer amused Fon. The boy chortled before eating the salad. Tsuna watched in disgust. He had never taken a liking in salad. He hated them.

"There, I ate it. What are you going to give me?"

"Give what?"Tsuna looked confused.

"A reward…" Fon's voice trailed away when he sees the evil smile on Tsuna's face. "Never mind, I was kidding. Then food's getting cold. Eat—"

The whole table gasped. Colonnello's food fell off his mouth. Gokudera choked on the ice lemon juice. The room break into murmurs and whispering. Fon's eyes widened while Tsuna's eyes were closed. Their lips were locked together. Tsuna had his fingers tangled in the boy's hair.

Then Tsuna pulled away, leaving Fon hanging. The brunet licked his lips and smirked. "There. Thank you, _Fon_." The said boy shuddered a little. He loses his cool just like that. For a moment he felt himself drifting into a place called heaven.

Trust Tsuna to give him those feels.

* * *

The rest of the week passes by with students rushing to hand in their assignments and rushing their projects. Fon was one of them. He was finishing the calligraphy for his Chinese class. The man was interested in calligraphic since he was a Chinese. And besides from that, he was trying to avoid a boy who currently has a huge crush on him.

'I think his name was Mammon…or something like that.' He thought, trying to concentrate on his calligraphy. But he keeps being distracted by Mammon's creepy stalking. Last week, he saw him trying to break into his dorm. The next day, Colonello told him that Mammon asked for his address.

It was not that Fon wasn't into boys. They turn him on, except kinds like Mammon. He doesn't like being followed around and being stalked. It creep him out. But to think back, he was creepy too. Why? For stalking Tsuna, of course…After the kiss at the dining room, Fon found himself longing for more. But sadly, the boy had been avoiding him for a week.

Fon tried to follow the brunet, trying to approach him but his plans were always blocked by Mammon. The boy would always be seen looking at Fon either from a tree or the roof—which makes Fon to escape as fast as he could.

The door opened and Tsuna stepped in. It was half past midnight already.

"Hey." Fon greeted.

Tsuna ignored him and fell on his bed, tired. Fon said nothing. He got up from his chair and carried Tsuna up. The brunet thrashed and slapped him on the face.

"Relax! You're in the wrong bed." Fon murmured and placed Tsuna on his own bed.

Tsuna groaned and turned around, his back facing Fon. The Chinese boy smiled. He stroked Tsuna's brunet hair with hesitation. He pulled away when Tsuna turned around suddenly, glaring at him.

Fon apologized and returned to his work, avoiding the risk to be yelled at. Tsuna glared before closing his eyes.

"Fon, lately your calligraphies are not satisfactory. May I know why?" The teacher asked. Fon yawned a little. He had been staying up late every night in this month. He did not have enough sleep no matter how many tea he consumed.

"Fon…?"

The boy looked up. "Sorry, I spaced out." He replied. The teacher gave him a smile and some advice before he was allowed to leave the room. As soon as Italian class finished, Fon walked back to the art room quickly. He was aching to finish it today. He had no time. Tomorrow was the day.

* * *

Tsuna knocked on the door. He was planning to see his art teacher—Alaude—to lengthen the time to submit his work. And then he stopped when he opens the door. Sitting right by the window was a figure he knew very well. The sun was setting down and the fading sunlight rays shone on the black raven hair, making it look silky. The sky was orange.

The figure looked up too.

* * *

Fon's face turned a little panic when he saw the brunet standing there. "U-Um, hey Tsuna." He greeted, quickly covering the painting. He wasn't supposed to see it! The Chinese boy stood up. Tsuna walked in and close the door.

"What are you doing?"

Fon fidgeted. "Painting?" he answers. Tsuna looked unsatisfied. "I was really _painting_."

The brunet was still staring. "Can I see?"

"No!" Fon replied a little too quickly, and Tsuna's suspicion built up even more. "You can't see it. Not until tomorrow." The boy tried to explain but the brunet walked closer. Fon had already given up when Tsuna pull away the cloth.

Caramel orbs widened when the white cloth was pulled down. The fabric fell onto the floor gracefully. Tsuna gasped, disbelief written all through his face. Fon bit his lips.

Damn.

His secret was out.

"I-It was just an assignment for art class…"

"Fon, we're in the same class. And as I remember, the teacher only asked us to paint flowers, not _human_."

"Busted, I guess." Fon muttered slowly. Tsuna found a smirk creeping up his face again. He leaned closer towards Fon.

"Yes, so _very_ busted." He whispered.

Then he yelped in surprised when Fon grabbed the back of his head and pull him into a hot kiss. Tsuna moaned, giving access to Fon's tongue which slides between those luscious lips and into the wet cavern. Electric sparks shot through both of their body.

Fon pulled away but their lips were still touching. "I'm sorry for the painting, Tsuna." He murmured, the movement of his lips tickling the brunet's. Tsuna quirks a smile and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck.

"Why sorry? That was a nice painting of me you've painted." He grinned. Of course, he was shocked when he saw the painting but then it turned to happiness when he knew his love was not one sided. He had already taken interest in Fon since the incident in the bus. He was surprised that Fon did not take advantage of him like the other students.

And Fon did not even try to harass him although they were in the same room.

Fon smiled in relieve and captured Tsuna's lips again. The wind blew in softly, embracing both of them. Fon sucked on Tsuna's lower lips, making the brunet to moan. He had Tsuna pinned to the wall and when he did that, he didn't know. Their body pressed together, sending undefinable pleasures though both bodies. Tsuna shifted a little, brushing their groin together.

Fon removed his lips from Tsuna's and trails them along his neck and then stopped there. His hands started unbuttoning the brunet's shirt, and let them fall down to the ground, crumbling up. Those hands then slid up the Tsuna's torso and the boy shivered at the feel of Fon's hand on his skin.

Both boys were on fire now. Fon wanted to rip off Tsuna's shirt and take him right there, but he preferred to tease by going slow. Tsuna bit Fon's ears, causing the other boy to pinch his nipples.

"A-Anh…!" Tsuna surely did not see that coming. His back was pressed against the cold wall and he had to tip toe as Fon was pressing on him too hard. Fon smirked at the respond and did it again and again, earning the moans that feels like melodious music in his ears.

"Tsuna…" The memories of his first kiss with Tsuna in the dining room turned him on even more and he grinds on the brunet, biting down on his neck. The sun had almost set down, and shadows loomed over the room. Fon and Tsuna noticed it, but they were too engulfed in their making out session to care about that.

Fon then removed Tsuna's pants. Tsuna did the same but Fon stopped him. The brunet looked up, confused. Fon smiled and kissed him again. Then he turned Tsuna around so that the boy's chest was pressed against the wall. Fon's fingers trailed along Tsuna's back, and the boy buckle his hips, wanting more.

"Why did you avoid me, Tsuna?" Fon whispered, his finger probing Tsuna's anal. The brunet shuddered.

"A-Avoid…when—AH…!"

The brunet gasped when Fon pokes a finger in. Pre-cums were leaking out from Tsuna's member and it drips on the floor, staining it. They'll have to clean it up later. Tsuna's fingers curled when he felt Fon's wriggling inside him. Fon leaned closer to Tsuna's ears.

"After the kiss…why did you act like I did not exist?"

Tsuna bit his lips. He wasn't really avoiding Fon. He just need time to think about his mixed up feelings. After meeting Fon, he felt as if he was a love struck girl. Why? Because he found himself blushing whenever Fon was around and his heart beat picking up in an abnormal state whenever he walked into the room with just him and Fon.

"I was just confused…" The brunet panted. Another digit slides in. "…Ah…I-I don't know why…nngh! I don't know why I feel weird…a-around you." he gasped when those fingers touched his sensitive spot. Fon bit Tsuna's ears.

"Weird like how?" This was the Tsuna he wanted; the shy and helpless little boy—not the bad ass boy.

The sky was getting darker. Fon removed his fingers and Tsuna's anal clenched in loss. Fon removed himself from Tsuna, "Stand there. Don't slide down," he said as he walked towards the switch, switching on the lights. Well, only one. People would get suspicious. Then he returned to a disheveled looking Tsuna.

This time, he pressed Tsuna to the wall with his own length pushing in. Tsuna moaned in pain. Although he had been with several boys, but none of them feels like this. The pain was slowly replaced with pleasure when the walls of his hole began stretching. He was already pushing himself backwards, sucking Fon's cock deeper into himself. Fon groaned at Tsuna's action.

He grabbed Tsuna's hip and thrust deeper. "I love you, Tsuna. This might be cliché and you might have heard it many times," he grunted when he felt the tip of him touching a bundle of sensitive veins. "But I-I think I fell in love with you on the bus."

He felt Tsuna's anal wall tightening around his shaft and he stopped moving, wanting to give the boy some space to relax. He was inexperience though, but doing this in his dreams made him an expert. Fon smirked at his own dirty dreams. When Tsuna relax, he continued until he felt that he was going to explode.

Fon intended to pull out but Tsuna shook his head furiously. Fon ended up spurting his juices in the brunet. Tsuna cried out, moans escaping from his lips. "F-Fon…! I-I…I love you…!" Fon pulled out, catching the exhausted brunet in his arms from falling. "Maybe in the bus…I don't know…" Tsuna whispered hoarsely. He was already worn out from the previous activity. Fon kisses Tsuna again and their sweating body pressed against each other.

Fon would want a second round, but seeing Tsuna's current state, he decided to carry the brunet back to their room. After dressing up, of course…Fon took the painting together into their room. He planned to finish it tomorrow morning and gave it to Tsuna as his birthday present. He wanted it to be a surprise actually but since Tsuna saw it earlier…

* * *

They showered together and then change their clothes. That night, Tsuna wanted to sleep with Fon. He even pushed their beds together so that they could sleep in each other's arms. Tsuna buried his face into Fon's neck, inhaling the scent. Fon stroked Tsuna's soft hair, happy that he finally got to touch those hairs without getting glared at.

Suddenly, Tsuna flinched. "What is it, Tsuna?" Fon asked, surprised.

"U-Um…what will happen to the stain on the floor?"

* * *

**A/N: ….*collapsed* I'm not used to writing such long one shot but since Slivy likes it long… I hope you guys love it. My first attempt at Fon27… T^T I don't even have any experience in writing it so I searched around for inspirations… **


End file.
